Love's Betrayal
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Peyton Potter is thought to be the boy who lived, and is praised, while his genius brother is content to live outside of Peyton's spotlight. An ancient marriage contracts between the Malfoy's and the Potter's reveals certain truths, that should stay hidde
1. Chapter 1

WELL, I'M BACK!

FOR THOSE WHO SENT ME THOSE DARLING EMAILS/THREATS THANK YOU/FUCK YOU

I HAD TO RESTART THE BLOG SO ALL MUH COMMENTS R GONE, DROP ON BY AND MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!

ANYWHOO, **_NONE OF THIS IS MINE, I MAKE NO CASH MONIES FROM THIS._**

I'M CURRENTLY ADDICTED TO:

CHICK-O-STICK

ADAM JOSEPH - FAGGOTY ATTENTION

SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU

ICE CREAM WITH BUTTERFINGER IN IT

BUTTERFINGER

OREOS

AND THIS RATHER NICE PENIS THAT FOLLOWED ME HOME!

ENJOY, I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THAT THIS STORY HAS NO CLEAR PLOT!!

**_UPDATES: WILL BE BI MONTHLY!! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT!! SEND ME EMAILS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A REVIEW SAYING HURRY UP AND POST SOON._**

**_AGAIN, UPDATES WILL BE BI MONTHLY, BEGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE WILL GET YOU MOCKED, TARRED, FEATHERED, ADN GANGBANGED BY BEARS IN LEATHER CHAPS!!_**

1.

James Potter stared down at the Ancient contract. It had been drawn up between the Ancient heads of the Malfoy and Potter families. It basically stated that the head of the Malfoy family could take a spouse from the House of Potter.

Luckily, it was only a one time deal. But still, he'd be losing a son. He looked up at the blonde Duke sitting comfortably in front of James' desk. Lucius raised his eyebrow and James heaved a heavy sigh, before signing his name, and then the name of his youngest son.

Harry shuddered, as a cold feeling washed over him and a sense of dread settled in his stomach. He shrugged it off and went back to stirring his potion, as his professor, Madame Dubois, walked around the room.

"James. How could you?" Lily asked, clutching a copy of the contract in her fist. "How could you just give our son away?"

"It's either this, or everything that we own, goes to Malfoy. This way, we keep our heritage, our families join together to create one of the greatest alliances of the millennium."

"It's not me that you'd have to answer too. It's your son." Lily said, storming from the room.

James sighed, and buried his face in his hands.

Lily stood in the library that used to be the nursery where her precious son Peyton defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. She could still see the look of terror on his face as she cradled and checked on the sleeping Harry.

They'd later found out that Peyton had leached his twins Magick off and used it to save the both of them. people applauded Peyton for being so magickally gifted. He was soon hailed as the boy-who-lived.

For a while Lily had her doubts, but seeing Peyton's ability soon confirmed it.

He was the top of his class at Hogwarts, most popular, and Captain of the Quidditch team. His best friends, Ron and Hermione were always there for him and he was beloved by the Wizarding world.

It was all too easy to forget her genius second son, Harry. He'd been accepted into Hogwarts at eight, but after Peyton threw a temper tantrum, he decided not to go, instead he went to Beauxbatons.

Peyton Potter, the boy-who-lived, was currently hidden away in an empty room, snogging Ginny Weasley. Even though she was his best friends little sister, he knew that he loved her. From the moment they had kissed, he knew that they were meant to be together.

He felt his hand wander down and under her skirt, letting his fingers enter her wet centre, eliciting moans from the fifth year, as she clung to him and let him finger her to orgasm.

PRETTY SHORT, BUT I _AM_ DRUNK, AND IT _IS_ 5:30 IN THE AM!!

WILL HAVE SECOND CHAPPIE OUT. . .NEXT WEEK AT THE LATEST. IF I GET OFF OF WORK SOONER I MIGHT WORK ON IT A LITTLE, NO PROMISES.

AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_NONE OF THIS IS MINE, I MAKE NO CASH MONIES FROM THIS._**

I'M CURRENTLY ADDICTED TO:

CHICK-O-STICK

ADAM JOSEPH - FAGGOTY ATTENTION

SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU

ICE CREAM WITH BUTTERFINGER IN IT

BUTTERFINGER

OREOS

AND THIS RATHER NICE PENIS THAT FOLLOWED ME HOME!

ENJOY, I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THAT THIS STORY HAS NO CLEAR PLOT!!

**_UPDATES: WILL BE BI MONTHLY!! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT!! SEND ME EMAILS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A REVIEW SAYING HURRY UP AND POST SOON._**

**_AGAIN, UPDATES WILL BE BI MONTHLY, BEGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE WILL GET YOU MOCKED, TARRED, FEATHERED, ADN GANGBANGED BY BEARS IN LEATHER CHAPS!!_**

2.

Harry was enjoying a leisurely stroll through the gardens at Beauxbatons when he was called over by Madame Maxime's secretary, a plump Witch who favoured magenta.

"Bonjour Harry! Mme Maxime veut parler avec vous! Je pense que votre père est ici!" she called.

"Merci manquer! J'aurai raison là." Harry called back, in flawless french. She beamed at him and reentered the castle, Harry thirty seconds after her.

* * *

Upon entering the office of Mme Maxime, Harry could tell something was wrong with his father.

"Bonjour Pere." he said. James smiled weakly at him. Two of the Potter family House elves appeared, carrying all of Harry's belongings. "What's going on?"

"I'm withdrawing you from Beauxbatons. You will finish up at Hogwarts."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une plaisanterie? Vous devez baiser la plaisanterie!" Harry exploded. And although James spoke not a word of french, he got the gist of what Harry had spat.

"There are some. . .extenuating circumstances. I will explain it to you at home." James said, throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Circonstances de atténuation mon gros âne! Sur quoi la baise va-t-elle?" Harry demanded.

"Harry James Potter. I am your father and I command you to get in the fireplace right now! We are going home." James said firmly. Harry rolled his eyes and flooed away. James followed, with the House Elves bringing up the rear.

* * *

The moment Harry stepped clear of the fireplace, he was grabbed up in a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

"Oh! My baby's here!" Lily said, swinging her taller son around.

"Oui ma mere, I've been forced to come home." Harry said, throwing a look at his father, who had just appeared. The elves stood off to the side, watching the byplay. "Just take my things to my suite, Merci."

"Oh Harry! I love it when you speak french!" Lily said. "My little boy is so bilingual!"

"Come Harry, we have to talk about this."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? I am not a dog to be summoned at your whim." Harry said, his aura starting to appear. James was forcibly reminded that when Harry's Magick came back in full, he was more powerful than his hero brother.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to discuss this."

"James! He just got here! Let him at least get some food in him." Lily said, poking her youngest son's midsection. Instead of either soft flesh, or emaciated abdomen, she encountered hard, toned abs. "Maybe not. I'd kill to have abs like those!"

"I'll give you a copy of my regimen." Harry laughed. He ignored James as he and Lily made their way to the diningroom.

The floo flared and James turned slightly to see Lucius Malfoy step free from the grate.

"Has he arrived."

"He and Lily just went to eat in the kitchens."

"Very well. Let us sojourn to the study. Have an elf summon Harry to us." Lucius ordered, sweeping past James and into the private business study.

* * *

"So, pots, tell me about your year!" Lily said. Their relationship was, at oft times, like that of best friends and even siblings. Only when Harry was in danger or in trouble did she assume her maternal role. Things were not the same with Peyton, he was too arrogant by far and she had to, more often than not, take him to task over his behaviour.

"Well, Christian and I slept together. And the next morning we both decided to just claim brotherhood and go our separate ways. It was hilarious. Two years of chasing after me and after only one night with his prize we were both so disgusted that we decided to become family rather than date." Harry said.

"That bad huh?"

"Mon dieu! It was like a piston. Five seconds of thrusting and ten minutes of claiming that it had never happened like that before. Luckily I'm a good liar." Harry said, taking a bite out of his giant cookie.

"Good Lord, I hate that you had bad sex, Lord knows I had my fair share of it." Harry and Lily shared a laugh, until a nervous elf approached them, looking contrite.

"My Lady, Master Harry. Lord Potter has summoned yous to the private business room." the elf, Mitsy, twisted her little hat until it started to fray.

"Thank you dear." Lily said, her sunny demeanor going stormy in seconds. She led Harry to James' study and entered, freezing in the doorway and blocking Harry out. "What is he doing here?"

"Come now Lily, you knew he'd have to be." James soothed. Lily glared at him, but stepped into the room anyway. Harry slipped in behind her and closed the door, drawing attention to himself. He saw lust flare up in the eyes of the attractive blonde, who could only be a Malfoy.

* * *

Lucius felt lust stir within him. Never had he wanted to possess another creature in the manner that he wanted Harry Potter.

He had midnight Black hair down just past his shoulder blades, snow white skin, glowing emerald eyes, and lips so kissable he felt himself licking his own lips in anticipation. The boy was tall, just over six feet, and bore himself with a regal baring that made Lucius fantasize about escorting him to Balls and Functions.

He knew he'd made the right decision to take another spouse, the union would be powerful, if the boy's aura was anything to go by.

* * *

Harry stared at the equally gorgeous Lucius Malfoy, who stood tall, well over six ft five. He kept his hair tied back, and Harry wanted to run his hands through the silken mass and mess it up a little.

Though older than Harry, Lucius' body was as toned, if not more so, than Harry's own twinkish form.

The silver eyes burning beneath white blonde eyebrows spoke of intelligence, cunning and a desire to possess Harry like none he'd seen before. Harry wanted this man.

He snapped out of his reverie and payed attention to his father.

* * *

"Harry, as you know, there is an Ancient agreement between the Potter and Malfoy families. It says, that at anytime, for one time only, the head of the Malfoy family may take a spouse from the Potter family.

"Lucius has chosen to invoke his right, and you have been chosen to wed Lucius Malfoy, the Duke of Wiltshire." James said.

"What? Why me? Why not Peyton?" Harry asked, even though his insides were already quivering at the thought of the older, more experienced man, pounding him into their marriage bed.

"He had the option to choose Peyton. But he decided that your brother was far too arrogant for his tastes." James said with displeasure. Lily came and embraced her youngest.

"It's ok Harry. What ever you decide, I support you." Lily said.

"He has no choice." James said, firmly. "He will be wed to Lucius on the first of August." even Lucius looked stunned.

"Do not be so hasty. If Harry does not wish to wed me, I will take no offence. I am not a man who forces others to my will." Lucius said. Harry looked at him in gratitude, and even Lily beamed at him.

"God damnit! Since when did I become the bad guy?" James asked.

"When you sought to make decisions for me. You could have asked." Harry said. He stood and inclined his head to Lucius, kissed his mother's cheek and left the room.

* * *

James looked at his wife, then at Lucius and finally put his head in his hands. Lily stood up and grabbed Lucius by the arm.

"Come on, future son-in-law! We've got a wedding to plan." Lily said. "Thank goodness we've got at least four months to plan this thing!"

"But Harry, he didn't say anything." Lucius said.

"I'm an Empath, I know he wants you. All you two have to do is get to know each other!" she said. Lucius smiled a little, eager to get to know the fae like Harry Potter.

* * *

TOLD YOU IT WAS GONNA BE LONGER. ND THIS TIME I'M NOT DRUNK! ALTHOUGH WHEN I _DID_ WRITE THIS, I HADN'T BEEN TO SLEEP IN TWO DAYS, SAME FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER, I WROTE THEM AT THE SAME TIME, SO AS I RE-READ IT IT MADE NO SENSE. . .THAT MAKES NO SENSE. . .OH FUCKIN HELL I'M STONED AGAIN!

OK, NOBODY PANIC, ILL JUST GO GET THE BONG AND GRADUALLY COME DOWN FROM MY HIGH. . .OHHH, LOOK OVER THERE!!

TAKES A FEW HITS

SORRY, I THOUGHT I SAW ELVIS.

AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_NONE OF THIS IS MINE, I MAKE NO CASH MONIES FROM THIS._**

I'M CURRENTLY ADDICTED TO:

CHICK-O-STICK

ADAM JOSEPH - FAGGOTY ATTENTION

SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU

ICE CREAM WITH BUTTERFINGER IN IT

BUTTERFINGER

OREOS

AND THIS RATHER NICE PENIS THAT FOLLOWED ME HOME!

ENJOY, I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THAT THIS STORY HAS NO CLEAR PLOT!!

**_UPDATES: WILL BE BI MONTHLY!! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT!! SEND ME EMAILS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A REVIEW SAYING HURRY UP AND POST SOON._**

**_AGAIN, UPDATES WILL BE BI MONTHLY, BEGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE WILL GET YOU MOCKED, TARRED, FEATHERED, ADN GANGBANGED BY BEARS IN LEATHER CHAPS!!_**

_OH YEAH, THERE'S A LITTLE STR8 FUCKING AHEAD. I CALL IT FUCKING BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T MAKE LOVE IF YOU DON'T LOVE THE PERSON YOU'RE FUCKING._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

_WE HAVE OUR FIRST CASUALTY OF THE GANGRAPE-AGE:_

Jaguarsolaris

DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU _MIGHT_ WANNA GET YOUR ANUS LOOKED AT BY A SPECIALIST.

ANYWHOO, ENJOY!

3.

Two Months Later

James stepped into the informal dining room to find Lucius sitting on the floor, his crossed arms resting on his knees as he watched in amusement the argument going on between Peyton and Harry.

Where Harry was fair skinned and fae like, taking after his fiery tempered mother in looks as well as attitude, Peyton was James son. He had the same short messy hair and brilliant blue eyes, and unfortunately, he had James temper and Gryffindor rashness.

"Touch him again, you little shit, and I'll break every bone in your arm and then vanish the pieces!" Harry hissed, aura pulsing.

"How dare you defend a Death Eater! You truly are a little french Pansy! I bet you let him fuck you, you little faggot whore!" James was shocked as a normally peaceful Harry Potter launched himself at Peyton and they toppled over, with Harry punching his twin in the face, his own darkened in rage.

"Vous dégoûtant, cancrelat ignoble! Je devrais sauter votre tête au loin comme un bouton! Je déchirerai vos yeux dehors et les pousserai jusqu'ici vers le haut de votre âne que vous pourrez voir ce que vous avez pris pour le déjeuner comme il digère! Lucius is six times the man you'll ever be!" Harry said, smacking Peyton's head against the marble floor.

James jumped and grabbed Harry and hauled him off of a bleeding Peyton.

"Vous êtes un idiot complet! j'espère que vos tomber de pénis et vous faites un pas là-dessus, en se déclenchant, et en tombant vers le bas un vol des escaliers! baisez-vous votre chatte foutue!" Harry screamed, spittle flying as he tried to break free from James's strong grip and get back to his brother.

"Lucius, could you take Harry out to the gardens? They always calmed him down before." James said, handing the furiously struggling Harry to his 'fiancé'.

James turned back to Peyton as Harry was carried from the House.

"What has gotten into you?" James asked.

"Me? I walk into my House and find that queer making out with Lucius Malfoy and something's wrong with me?" Peyton snapped.

"They were making out? Wow, I thought Harry would hold out longer" James said absently.

"What? You want them to make out? That's sick!" Peyton said. He spat at his father's feet and left the room, headed to the floo.

Lucius set a calmer, but still furious, Harry Potter.

"Harry, calm down. I have taken no offence!" Lucius said.

"How dare that bastard disrespect the man I love, I should go rip his dick off!" Harry ranted.

"Love?" Lucius asked. Harry stopped in his tracks, tensing as he turned to face Lucius.

"Well, I mean, er." he took a deep breath. "Yes. Two months ago, this was sprung on me, and you took the time to get to know me, not as your future husband, but as a friend. I loved that. And as I got to know you, how strong you were, how brave. I fell in love."

"So, does that mean. . .?"

"Of course I'll marry you!" Harry said, leaping into Lucius' arms. Lucius swung Harry around. He sat his official fiancé down and looked into his eyes.

"Your mother will be so happy. We've been planning a wedding since the day you found out." Lucius braced for an explosion of anger but all he got was a deep kiss.

"Gives me time to have my robes fitted and to make alterations!!" Harry said, feeling touched instead of angry. Lucius picked Harry up and spun him around, planting kisses all over his face.

Peyton flooed to the Weasley's House, but found no one home. Going up to Ginny's room he found her reading a book. Shutting and warding the door, he dropped his pants and started fisting himself, even as Ginny opened her legs and touched herself.

"Not wearing panties? You little slut." Peyton said, climbing on top of her. She smiled up at him, eyes glazed over in lust, as he slammed his cock into her.

"Oh God, Peyton! Fuck me! Fill me with your seed!" she cried.

Arthur and Molly flooed back home, stepping into their living room with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh hello Peyton dear!" Molly said. Wrapping him up in a hug. "When did you get here?"

"M'afraid just a minute ago. I saw that no one was home, and was about to leave."

"Well Ginny's upstairs, but I'm sure she's asleep now. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sure, should I go and wake Ginny up?" he offered.

"That would be lovely. I need to change anyway. Thank you dear." Peyton sprinted up the stairs, already hardening in anticipation. He once again closed and warded Ginny's door, and dropped his pants. Without waiting he grabbed Ginny's head and forced his cock into her mouth, hardening even more at the gagging sound she made as he skull fucked the star-struck redhead.

Lily looked up as James slipped into the study where she was inspecting a bundle of fabric from Lady Marie's Fine Fabrics for Harry's marriage robe.

"It's done." he said.

"What's done?"

"Harry loves Lucius, and vice versa. The House elf assigned to Harry, informed me that they professed their love and that they are officially engaged." Lily gave off a High pitched girly scream and hugged her husband, before jumping up and down.

"I can't wait! Oh what a glorious wedding it will be!" Lily said, fake swooning.

OH MY POOR SUGAR BABIES!

MY NEW FAV SHOW IS TESTEES! AND I LOVE IT!

UMM, I NEED A STRONG DRINK, COOKIES AND LEMONS TO WHO EVER BUYS ME A DRINK. AND BY LEMONS I MEAN HOT HEAVY SEX!!

OH BTW, THIS FIC IS OVER SOON, IN LIKE ONE CHAPTER. MAYBE. ANYWAY, I'M KILLING VOLDEMORT IN THE MOST ANTI-CLIMATIC FASHION POSSIBLE, LIKE, HE'LL PROLLY TRIP OVER HIS OWN SAGGY BALL-SAC AND GET AN ICE PICK JAMMED INTO HIS FOREHEAD, OR SOMETHING.

SO BE WARNED, VOLDIE'S GONNA DIE QUICK. LIKE BLINK ADN YOU'LL MISS IT. ..

OK, SO GAVIN JUST GOT THROUGH WORKING ME OVER. . .AND DAMN CAN THAT BOY WORK A STICK!

ANYWAY, I OPTED TO THINK ABOUT CONTINUING THE FICLET AFTER VOLDIE BITE'S IT. BITCH GONNA BITE IT HARD.

DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY READ THESE? IF SO, PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT RYONTHEROUX (AT) GMAIL . COM NO CAPS, (DUH) LOLZ!

UMMM, KK, IF U DO EMAIL ME ABOUT READING THIS THEN I'LL SEND YOU A PICTURE (OF WHATEVER U WANT THAT I CAN GIVE YEAH?) OR HELL, I'LL WRITE A SENSUAL LEMON WITH YOU AS THE STAR. YEAH THAT'S BETTER.

EMAIL ME AND ASK ME TO WRITE YOU A LEMON OF YOUR CHOICE.

EMAIL'S ABOVE, DON'T SPREAD IT AROUND. LOLZ!

KK, RAMBLING, TURNS OUT, THIS THING IS LONGER THAN MY FIC!

ANYWAY!

AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_NONE OF THIS IS MINE, I MAKE NO CASH MONIES FROM THIS._**

I'M CURRENTLY ADDICTED TO:

CHICK-O-STICK

ADAM JOSEPH - FAGGOTY ATTENTION

SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU

ICE CREAM WITH BUTTERFINGER IN IT

BUTTERFINGER

OREOS

AND THIS RATHER NICE PENIS THAT FOLLOWED ME HOME!

ENJOY, I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THAT THIS STORY HAS NO CLEAR PLOT!!

**_UPDATES: WILL BE BI MONTHLY!! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT!! SEND ME EMAILS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A REVIEW SAYING HURRY UP AND POST SOON._**

**_AGAIN, UPDATES WILL BE BI MONTHLY, BEGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE WILL GET YOU MOCKED, TARRED, FEATHERED, ADN GANGBANGED BY BEARS IN LEATHER CHAPS!!_**

_OH YEAH, THERE'S A LITTLE STR8 FUCKING AHEAD. I CALL IT FUCKING BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T MAKE LOVE IF YOU DON'T LOVE THE PERSON YOU'RE FUCKING._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

_WE HAVE OUR FIRST CASUALTY OF THE GANGRAPE-AGE:_

Jaguarsolaris

DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU _MIGHT_ WANNA GET YOUR ANUS LOOKED AT BY A SPECIALIST.

ANYWHOO, ENJOY!

4.

Harry lay next to Fleur Delacour, both floating on a magickal cushion in the Potter's Olympic sized pool, lightly conversing in french.

Peyton watched his happy twin with growing anger. How dare that little shit be happy. How dare he, Peyton, have to have the weight of the world on his shoulders! It wasn't fair!

He smiled evilly, a plan formulating in his mind. It would take time, but he would see his brother's world torn asunder, and his dreams ripped to shreds.

Harry felt a tingle go through his spine and instantly knew that Peyton was planning something he thought was dire. But Harry knew that Peyton was a little slow in the revenge department. He turned back to Fleur and giggled at her description of the six men she'd enthralled with her charm, and what she made them do.

He thought about Lucius, and his heart fluttered. He'd never thought he'd actually fall in love with the man he'd been, for all intents and purposes, sold to. But there it was. he was in love with Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius loved him back.

He'd gotten the Malfoy family ring from Lucius earlier in the day, and he'd fallen in love with it the moment it shrunk to fit him.

It was a solid oval canary yellow diamond, set in platinum with a ring of white diamonds surrounding it. The ring itself bore a braided design, even though it wasn't. Harry could feel the power in the ring and felt close to Lucius at all times because of it.

Dumbledore looked down at the latest intelligence report from Voldemort's camp and was greatly disturbed. Voldemort seemed to have become obsessed with killing Peyton, proclaiming the boy-who-lived to be a fraud every time they met.

He'd avoided thinking about it for years, but he knew he'd made a mistake when he proclaimed Peyton the boy-who-lived. They had all incorrectly assumed that Peyton had drained Harry's Magick to defend himself, but it now appeared that Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived.

He cursed himself, for letting the boy grow up away from his sphere of influence. He hadn't even attended the tri-Wizard tournament as a delegate from Beauxbatons, instead he came as the family of the boy-who-lived, even though Harry avoided Peyton and could be seen leaping from the pictures he had been caught in.

Dumbledore sighed. Everything was fucked up now, all because he followed power. Tom was a prime example of someone with little to no real power gaining enormous amounts as time wore on. The boy had barely been a squib when he'd arrived at Hogwarts, having suppressed his powers at the orphanage because of the abuse.

As he made friends his power grew exponentially, unfortunately giving him a sense of undeserved pride and accomplishment. Things became easier for him, and he breezed through beds as well as classes.

By the time he'd graduated, Tom Marvolo Riddle had died, and left Lord Voldemort to rule in his Place.

Now, the Dark Lord was bent on obliterating Peyton, because he saw him as a roadblock to ultimate power.

Dumbledore put his head in his hands and sighed. Things were so fucked.

"Oh Harry, you'll look splendid in these emerald robes. They bring out your natural colouring." Lily said, standing next to a nodding Fleur. "I can't wait until the wedding!"

"Christ woman! Have some class!" Harry said in a snooty voice. "I'm going to be a Malfoy, I must maintain some decorum in public."

"You'll fit right in." Fleur said, smirking at him. Harry opened his mouth to reply to her, when the building was rocked by an explosion. Harry was sent hurtling into his mum and Fleur, as the lights failed and they were plunged into darkness.

"God damnit!" Harry exclaimed. He stood and gently pulled the pins from where they'd stabbed him. His wand flew to his hand as he shed the robes he'd been trying on and left the store.

Harry stood still, wand at his side, and anger clearly on his face.

"Well if it isn't the famous boy-who-lived!" one Death Eater taunted.

"I'm not your pathetic boy hero. I am Harry James Potter." Harry hissed. He flung his hand out and the twenty Death Eater's were blasted off their feet by his wandless Magick. "Get out of here or else!"  
"Or else what?" another, stupid Death Eater called out. Harry flicked his wand and a tongue of flame shout out and slashed at the Death Eater's.

"Or else I'll burn you to a crisp." Harry said. The Death Eater's looked around at each other, and the all portkeyed away. Seconds later, dozens of Aurors popped in, armed and ready to deal with a threat that was no longer valid.

"Too late, dipshits." Harry snapped.

The second he returned to the Potter manor, Lucius grabbed him up in a hug and started checking him over.

"Lucius! I'm perfectly fine! Didn't even get hit by a curse or anything." Harry said, soothing his worried fiancee.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Lucius said, holding onto Harry. "Thought I'd lost you. Damn Death Eaters."

"They'll think twice about attacking me, that's for sure." Harry said, kissing Lucius on the corner of his mouth.

Voldemort howled in rage. Not only had his Death Eaters acted without orders, but they were all defeated with a single swipe of a boy's wand!

He suddenly felt his anger fade. The boy was powerful, no doubt. If he could do something that Voldemort himself struggled to do so easily.

He put his hand on his chin. Perhaps, but no, the boy would never join him. Maybe a truce was in order. After all, there were greater ways to conquer the world. . .yes.

Men and women around the world felt a chill rush over them, as Lord Voldemort, contemplated giving up Dark lording, and becoming a politician.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'M BACK HOME IN (WELL I BLOODY WELL CAN'T TELL YOU ALL THAT NOW CAN I?) AND IT'S AMAZING!!! HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM DEAR OLD RYON!

ANYWAY!

AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_NONE OF THIS IS MINE, I MAKE NO CASH MONIES FROM THIS._**

I'M CURRENTLY ADDICTED TO:

CHICK-O-STICK

ADAM JOSEPH - FAGGOTY ATTENTION

SECONDHAND SERENADE - FALL FOR YOU

ICE CREAM WITH BUTTERFINGER IN IT

BUTTERFINGER

OREOS

AND THIS RATHER NICE PENIS THAT FOLLOWED ME HOME!

ENJOY, I CAN HONESTLY SAY, THAT THIS STORY HAS NO CLEAR PLOT!!

**_UPDATES: WILL BE BI MONTHLY!! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT!! SEND ME EMAILS ASKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A REVIEW SAYING HURRY UP AND POST SOON._**

**_AGAIN, UPDATES WILL BE BI MONTHLY, BEGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE WILL GET YOU MOCKED, TARRED, FEATHERED, ADN GANGBANGED BY BEARS IN LEATHER CHAPS!!_**

_OH YEAH, THERE'S A LITTLE STR8 FUCKING AHEAD. I CALL IT FUCKING BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T MAKE LOVE IF YOU DON'T LOVE THE PERSON YOU'RE FUCKING._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

_WE HAVE OUR FIRST CASUALTY OF THE GANGRAPE-AGE:_

Jaguarsolaris

DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU _MIGHT_ WANNA GET YOUR ANUS LOOKED AT BY A SPECIALIST.

ANYWHOO, ENJOY!

5.

The wedding started off without a hitch, Harry walked down the aisle, his robes shining with his Magick, his eyes bright as he watched his love.

But things started to go to shit when they came to the part about anyone objecting.

"I do!" Peyton jumped up. "On the grounds that Harry James Potter is a Dark wizard, who serves Voldemort!" everyone gasped, and looked at the stunned expression on Harry's face. Which slowly melted into a body shaking fury.

"I. Am going to kick. Your. Ass!" Harry said, taking a step towards his wretched twin with every word. "How dare you!"

Lucius eyes widened as Harry leapt clean over six pews and tackled his brother.

"You bitch! You whore!" Harry said punching Peyton. He started slamming his head on the granite floor, all the while screaming at him

* * *

Suddenly the doors flew open and Death eaters stormed inside the Wizarding temple, where the wedding was taking place.

Voldemort led his servants in, and marched up the aisle towards Harry.

Everyone watched as he approached Harry and bowed his head.

"Hello Harry."

"Tom, to what do I owe this, pleasure." Harry asked, eye twitching.

"I have come to offer a truce, to the boy-who-lived. The only man who could defeat me." Peyton stood and puffed out his chest.

"I'm right here." he said, importantly.

"You are a fraud. Harry is the boy who lived."

"You lie!" Peyton screamed, not unlike a child. Harry put his face in his hands and groaned, before walking away.

"Wait! Harry, you know that it is true. That you and you alone defeated me all those years ago. Why are you letting this near squib take your rightful glory!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry stopped and whirled around.

"You just couldn't keep that little tidbit to yourself huh?" he snapped. Everyone gasp as he basically confirmed everything riddle said. Harry walked over to Voldemort and grabbed his head. "It's over Tom."

Voldemort's eyes widened, before the fell closed, as he accepted his fate. He nodded his head, and Harry kissed his forehead.

"Don't come back. Move on and find the peace you've been hungering for. I forgive you." before Voldemort could say anything, his head exploded. Blood and brain matter splattered everywhere, but strangely Harry was spotless. "That was a little anti-climatic." he said.

He turned and walked back to Lucius, a smile on his face.

"Let's get through this before I have to kill anyone else." he said, looking at the minister. The old man stuttered a bit before he regained his nerve.

"Since there are no valid objections. I will now perform the bonding spell." the spell was cast. "May I present to you, Lucius and Harry Malfoy, the Duke's of Wiltshire."

Deafening cheers went up from the crowd as Lucius leaned Harry over and gave him the first kiss of their life together.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'M BACK HOME IN (WELL I BLOODY WELL CAN'T TELL YOU ALL THAT NOW CAN I?) AND IT'S AMAZING!!! HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM DEAR OLD RYON!

ANYWAY!

AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!


	6. To my Lovely Reviewer

I've only just received this anonymous Review and Just **_*__HAD*_**to share it with you, so that you know why I am no longer allowing anonymous reviews.

* * *

"You know, it's offensive when stories like this one show up. There are people on this site who work so hard, work their fingers to the bone and their minds into the darkest pits of exhaustion to share with other's a piece of brilliance, a thing of beauty. They receive little praise for what they do, for what they decide to share - to grace others with.

People like you, who write nothing but the most random, inconsistent, idiotic plots and misspelt pieces of shit, then proceed to get floods of comments from those who would encourage you to spout more of your inadequate pages of tripe and badly written filth.

This in itself is not entirely your fault I suppose, after all, it's not as if you have a say in what people leave you in the comment's box - unless you're one of those disgusting people who has created themselves and alternate account just to spur yourself on and make yourself look loved by the readers, which would perhaps explain the many blocks of one word reviews from the same person...

Whether drunk or sleep deprived, you should still be taking the most basic care of your writing. Try using a Dictionary or perhaps a Thesaurus to correct your Spelling and Grammar, try just checking over what you've written to see if it makes sense to those who are going to read it.

Writing a thing is only half of the battle, if you truly want to write, you should be taking the time to make your story attractive and inventive, but also easy to follow and consistent.

If you must continue with this pathetic drivel, please at least have the decency to write properly before you publish it."

* * *

First of all, where do you get off, telling me how to write? Log in and say all this shit from an account where I can, A.) respond and B.) see how your own stories measure up.

Secondly, this story is a parody. It is not meant to be taken in the least bit seriously. The bad French is used in jest, the ridiculous plot is there to make you roll your eyes, shake your head and then move on to a great story none the worse for having read it. You're just a nameless nobody who gets a little thrill out of flaming fics behind the anonymity of the Internet, which is fine, but please, Fuck off in someone else's direction.

All your Nasty little comment has served to do was make me momentarily taken aback by your audacity. In a little while, I'll have moved on, gotten a bite to eat, and watched a humourous programme on the tv. You'll still be a sad little person who's only success in life is that you managed to irritate people far more talented and braver than you, who put themselves out there everyday for the world to judge again and again, for a few brief moments.

Though I deeply value each and everyone of my reviewers, No one has the right to abuse anyone else in this manner. I certainly don't hold a gun to your head and force you to read what I've written. I write for me, first of all, and that I choose to share it here is not an invitation for you to make yourself feel better by trying, and failing, to tear me down.

In short, I pity you, and will now spare you no more thought for the rest of my life. I wish you success in what ever you attempt to do.

Yours,

Ryon W. Mikeska

The Mokushi Ryuu


End file.
